Change
by Kloudy Reignfall
Summary: “Do you know how hard it was to get this far? We managed to do it, somehow we managed to make things perfect, but I… I don’t want anything to change this!” HavocFury


**Change**  
by Kloudy Reignfall

This is just some little Havoc/Fury story I wrote some time ago. Thought I'd post it. Enjoy!

OoOoOoO  
When it came to Havoc and Fury, people usually thought of Havoc as the 'provider' and therefore Fury fell into the role of the 'wife'. But aside from his fussiness over Havoc, there wasn't much wife-like about him.

"What will people think of me, having a wife that can't cook, clean, or shop?" the blond had once jokingly asked his partner. The other man had blushed, a bit ashamed at his incompetence.

So now, on a mild Sunday morning, Havoc was teaching Fury how to cook breakfast. And it could certainly be going a bit better, the older man thought ruefully as Fury cringed away from the hot grease, which popped loudly as the bacon sizzled in the pan.

Havoc stepped up and put his arms around Fury from behind, stopping him from backing away any further from the stove. "It's not going to kill you," he said with a short laugh as he realized Fury's tension.

"I know," Fury replied. "I'm just not very good at cooking…" He eyed the bacon cautiously, wary of its vicious, popping oil.

"Of course not. That's why we're teaching you!" Havoc smiled confidently as he hugged Fury, who was still holding the spatula as if it were the weapon with which he would defeat the Breakfast-O'-Doom.

"But I don't really see why I need to know this," Fury complained. "I can cook well enough!"

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Right, but ramen doesn't count. And neither does dog food. It's important to know how to cook for other people-" He turned slightly to be able to see more of Fury's face before he continued. "-Especially when you're starting a family and such."

Fury finally let his guard down against the evil stove. He cocked his head, trying to figure just exactly what Havoc had meant by that. "…You mean…?"

The taller man smiled gently at the one standing before him, sensing impending conflict at his mention of a somewhat taboo topic.

"We've been together for quite a while now. And you know I love you more than anything else in the entire world, don't you?" He watched as Fury's expression went from slightly suspicious to worried.

"Yes, of course! I love you too!" He looked up at Havoc, his wide eyes lined with concern.

Havoc grinned, same as he did any time he heard those words. He took Fury's small hand in his. "Everything I have with you is so wonderful, there's only one thing that could make it any better."

Fury held his breath as Havoc looked him in the eyes. He didn't think he liked the sound of this.

Smiling hopefully into Fury's eyes, Havoc said softly, "Fury, I want to start a family with you."

He felt it as Fury almost pulled away. The look in the younger man's eyes was nearly panicked. "I… I don't think we're ready for that."

The truth was that _Fury_ wasn't ready; he knew that Havoc had always wanted a family with him. But he didn't think he'd ever be ready to take such a step. Of course he loved Havoc, but having a family with him…?

"Fury?"

He looked up into Havoc's eyes. They seemed worried; they seemed hurt…

"Fury?" he asked again, his voice a light whisper. "…Why? Why don't you want to do this?"

Fury lowered his eyes to avoid looking at Havoc. He knew it wasn't fair to him; he at least owed him an explanation. He thought of the best way to clarify his thoughts, but hardly any of them made sense even to himself. So he said the first, easiest, truest thing that came to him. "I'm scared."

This time it was Havoc who almost backed away; but he caught himself and held on to Fury's hand. "What do you mean, you're scared?" he asked, more confused than before.

"I just can't do it," Fury answered. "It's too hard."

Havoc raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

Fury shut his eyes tightly. "Do you know how hard it was to get this far? It was so hard to talk to you the first time; To hold your hand for the first time; To kiss you; To say 'I love you'. We managed to do it, somehow we managed to make things perfect, but I… I don't want anything to change this!" He buried his face into Havoc's shirt, not wanting to show him his tears.

Havoc subconsciously tightened his arms around the little sobbing Fury, but his eyes began to glaze over as he tried desperately to comprehend what his partner had just said.

"So… you're worried that if we have kids then things are gonna change between us?" Fury nodded his head against Havoc's chest.

"Change?" Havoc wondered aloud. "Like how? Like I'm suddenly going to…" His voice faded away as he remembered a story Fury had once told him. Now he knew what this was about, and he felt like a complete bastard for not considering this.

He took Fury by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Fury, please look at me," he said pleadingly when the smaller man hesitated to make eye contact. "Look. Fury. There is absolutely no way I could ever stop loving you."

Fury shivered as he looked up into Havoc's eyes, his tearful gaze meeting one of determined desperation.

Havoc continued earnestly, having caught his lover's attention. "Just because it happened to your parents, definitely doesn't mean it's going to happen to us." He squeezed Fury's shoulders affectionately and smiled. "I could never _ever_ stop loving you, not even if I wanted to!"

Fury looked off to the side, blushing a little and smiling softly. "I know…" he muttered.

"Nope, I don't think you believe me," Havoc said, shaking his head, his tone light and joking now. "But it's the absolute truth! The moment I stop loving you, you can kill me, I swear! In fact, I'll kill myself! No joke!"

At this, Fury shook his head and laughed quietly. "No," he said. "You can't die. Because then who would help me take care of the kids?"

Havoc was silent for a moment, completely stunned, but he recovered quickly. "Oh, well then I guess I'll just have to stick around and keep loving you forever, won't I?"

"Yeah…" Fury sighed happily and nuzzled his face into the front of his lover's shirt.

All was wonderful for several moments, until the bacon grease popped again.

"Ouch!" Fury jumped in surprise and looked over his shoulder at the offending pan. "I really don't think I like making bacon," he told Havoc in a pout, making effective use of his puppy-dog eyes.

"Haha, ok. I guess you've learned enough for one day." He bravely reached over to turn off the stove and take the pan from the hot burner, and was promptly splattered with bacon grease.

"Shit!" he yelled, massaging his burnt hand. "I hate bacon!"

Fury grinned apologetically at him. "How about I make you some ramen?"

Smiling, Havoc wrapped his arms around his little lover. "Sure," he replied, closing his eyes and resting his head on Fury's shoulder. "I've always liked your ramen."  
OoOoOoO


End file.
